La Sirenita
by VivynKat
Summary: ."Las sirenas viven más que cualquier otro ser en el mundo..." Al abandonar su viejo hogar, y con sentimientos encontrados, Ariel deberá recurrir a la ayuda de una estrella mágica. Mientras tanto, ¿por qué Sebastián se siente así?
1. Disclaimer On

**Disclaimer On:** Los personajes originales no me pertenecen. Sólo los que he creado para el desarrollo de esta historia.

Cabe resaltar una advertencia: la historia lineal de La Sirenita ha sido alterada al gusto del autor, para poder desplegar la historia.

Sin más que decir, disfruten de esta historia.


	2. La Sirenita

**La Sirenita**


	3. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I**

- ¡Por favor, mamá! ¡Una más y ya! ¡Por favor! – suplicó la pequeña princesa, sonriendo con toda la inocencia de su edad.

- De acuerdo. Pero sólo una historia, y luego, a dormir.

- ¡Lo prometo! – contestó alegremente la niña, acomodándose en los brazos de su madre.

Athena, la Reina de los Mares, estaba sujetando dulcemente a su hija menor, la princesa Ariel, contándole una historia, cosa que hacía cada noche. Excepto esa, en la que Ariel le había insistido que le contase una historia más… sólo una.

- Cuenta la historia de dos personas que se amaban el uno al otro. Pero… había un problema…

Ariel se la quedó viendo expectante. Le encantaban las historias de amor.

- Ambos eran de especies diferentes. Él era un pez azul, y ella una pececita verde.

- Pero los dos son peces… ¿No pueden estar juntos, aunque sean de diferente color?

- En este cuento no, mi niña – le contestó la reina, recibiendo una reacción triste por parte de su hija. Aún así, continuó con su historia – Él la amaba con todo su corazón. Adoraba sus ojos y su alegría. Ella le quería mucho, enamorada de la hermosa voz que tenía.

En ese instante, el rey Tritón, gobernante de los Siete Mares, se asomó a las puertas de la habitación, mirando la escena de madre e hija.

- Ella le cantaba canciones, y él le daba regalos. Pero ninguno de los dos creyó que alguna vez irían a estar juntos.

- ¿Y qué pasó entonces? – preguntó la sirenita.

- Hay una leyenda que dice que cuando dos personas se aman mutuamente, pero no pueden estar juntos, tienen una sola solución. Resulta que una noche, sin darse cuenta, ambos peces le habían pedido el mismo deseo a la estrella mágica, Evangeline.

- ¿La estrella que lo cumple todo?

- Si, la estrella que lo cumple todo. Evangeline les concedió su deseo. Y al enterarse el pez azul y la pececita verde del amor que ambos se profesaban, fueron felices para siempre.

- Me gustó esa historia, mamá.

- Me alegro que te haya gustado. Pero ahora, debes cumplir tu promesa. A dormir.

La sirenita no se quejó, y se metió debajo de las sábanas de su cama. La reina Athena la arropó.

- Y recuerda, Ariel; trata de hacer realidad tus deseos, siempre.

- Sí, mamá.

- Buenas noches, mi princesita.

Y con un beso en la frente, la reina Athena dejó a una dormida sirenita en su habitación. Al salir, se encontró con su amado Tritón, quien la abrazó dulcemente.

- ¿Le contaste nuestra historia?

- Si. Y le encantó.

- Hmm… - contestó complacido el rey.

- Aún recuerdo esa noche en que le pedí a Evangeline que me permitiera estar contigo.

- La diferencia, querida – le empezó a decir, mientras se dirigían a su habitación – es que tú y yo éramos de la misma especie.

La reina soltó una suave risa, mirándolo incrédula.

- Usted no diga mucho, su majestad, que bien recuerdo que también le pidió un deseo a la estrella mágica para que estuviéramos juntos.

El rey no pudo evitar reírse, tomando a la reina entre sus brazos, atraerla hacia él, dándole un beso lleno de sentimiento.

- Mañana es nuestro aniversario – le recordó Tritón.

- ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? – le contestó Athena.

El rey le tenía preparado una sorpresa a la reina, algo que tenía que ver con una fiesta entre amigos y familia, una reunión en un lugar oculto de la superficie, y una caja de música. Todo estaba planeado para que fuese una celebración alegre. Lo que a nadie se le pasó por la mente es que ese día, a pesar de comenzar como un día muy feliz, terminó siendo un recuerdo muy triste para todos.

El día en que Atlántica perdió a la reina Athena.


End file.
